lotrfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:ArrestoMomentum
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User:ArrestoMomentum page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, BertH (help forum | blog) 09:24, July 9, 2016 (UTC) RE: Hello! Hello Liam - Welcome to One Wiki to Rule Them All, and thank you for the message! The only large-scale revision that needs to be done across many, many articles, other than tasks I'm doing myself, is removing "____ at Tolkien Gateway" under the External Links section of most pages. 'If the link to Tolkien Gateway is the only external link listed, you may remove the "External Links" heading as well. See the very bottom of the ''Dunland ''article for an example of this. Thank you very much for being a new contributor! And always let me know if you have questions. '[[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 00:14, July 11, 2016 (UTC) Re: Re: Hello! Thank you! And wow, '''spectacular' work! Also, unrelated to Tolkien Gateway links, do feel free to review my created articles, in case you have knowledge of any of their topics and there's something to add. Happy labours - [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' Jobs for you to consider doing Hello, I'm DarkLantern an administrator here. I just thought I would tell about an important but neglected job and that is rewrites see: Forum:Project: Tolkien Gateway and Wikipedia copies removal, of Tolkien Gateway and Wikipedia copies. If you agree and start doing this and your knowledge base is low, then you could use AnnalofArda site for references if you lack the books. Thanks for showing interest in the wiki.--DarkLantern (talk) 00:56, July 13, 2016 (UTC) In case you wondered Hey! Just as an f.y.i. in case you're wondering why I'm having you do away with links that truly lead to an honorable and informative website, the reasons were explained in this blog. Anyways, take care, and obviously thanks for your commitment. '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 21:36, August 2, 2016 (UTC) By this do you mean that you're not able to ''log in as the bot? (Or is that not how Wiki-bots work. I've no experience.) DarkLantern has not yet bestowed Bureaucrat status upon me, so it turns out I'm not able to access the "bot" user-right. [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 04:08, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Link to clean-up heaven ''Also, here is the true link to all articles that still contain the TGateway link: / . [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' Re: re: re: re: Alright man, sounds good. Also, for viewer's convenience and for fun I did give the bot a Profile Tag ;) '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' Whoops Drat, I didn't see your added message early enough. Just now, I revised my response on the Requests page, heheh. Pretend you did not read the first version. (Sorry) And what you said in your message all sounds good to me, so thank you. Your addition I suppose would make the job here more pleasant. :) '[[User:HiddenVale|'HiddenVale' -]] TalkPage' 20:20, August 7, 2016 (UTC) And just '''now' I have revised it yet again because of typos. Ugh [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage' 20:26, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Re: Adminship 1. I was not rejecting your Content Moderator application. : Though, I'm really sure what it's all about. I've never dealt in that before.--DarkLantern (talk) 05:53, August 8, 2016 (UTC) 2. I was not rejecting your Bot tool. : Though, I'd like to know what else you would like to use it for.--DarkLantern (talk) 05:53, August 8, 2016 (UTC) 3. I don't know how long it will be until your review and trails will take. I'd suggest continuing what you are doing which is helping clean-up the Wiki's problems.--DarkLantern (talk) 05:53, August 8, 2016 (UTC) 4. Apply for Rollback rights. : However, Rollback Rights is on the condition or hope that you will be showing up regularly. Why, because you must understand that this Wiki has '''lost' all of the Rollback Rights only people totally; they simply don't show up anymore for anything. See: User:Dwarves, User:Wyvern Rex., and User:Gradivus.--DarkLantern (talk) 05:53, August 8, 2016 (UTC) In my view holding back and having a good look at people who want to be an Admin seems like a good thing, because this Wiki has lost nearly all of its long-time administrators with one rejecting it totally in anger. This explains being careful about who is selected.--DarkLantern (talk) 05:53, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Your Lone-lands clean-up was a good start to a rewrite but there are still parts of it that are a copy of Tolkien Gateway see: Lone-lands on Tolkien Gateway. I would suggest like I said before searching the internet for other sources for Tolkien knowledge, if you don't have the books. See here Annalsofarda Good luck.--DarkLantern (talk) 05:53, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Oh, and P.S. There are the stubs to write to as well.--DarkLantern (talk) 05:53, August 8, 2016 (UTC) Hyperlinking Please do not place Hyperlinks in the headers. It violates the rules.--DarkLantern (talk) 12:48, August 8, 2016 (UTC) The Places article Just now I invened the foreign article Places for the first time (and saw your comment), and then created its entry at the Deletion page, so you may head over and cast your vote :) [[User:HiddenVale|'''HiddenVale -]] TalkPage''' 23:28, August 14, 2016 (UTC)